I Wish I Could Save You
by jojocheer28
Summary: She was different than the other divas, he was the heartless jerk. A bet is made that he has to make her fall for him but then break her heart. Surprisingly they both fall for each other. But she has a secret that will break his heart. Ashley/Edge


**A/N: **I _really_ need to stop thinking of new stories.

This one would not leave me alone. I love the pairing of Ashley and Edge, so this shall be fun! Ashley is obviously still in the WWE in this fic.

The first chapter is short but it's just the start. ENJOY!

**Summary:** _She was different than the other divas and everyone knew that. She lived a quiet life and kept to herself. While he was the cocky Champion and heartless jerk. A bet is made that he has to make her fall for him but break her heart a few months later. She does fall for him and he actually falls her her too. But life is never perfect because she is hiding a secret that will change everything, leading for her to be the one who ends up breaking his heart._

_An Ashley/Edge story._

**_I Wish I Could Save You_**

_Chapter 1: Two Very Different People_

With The Rated-R Superstar holding up his prized possession, the _World Heavyweight Championship_, and Jeff Hardy laying down in the ring it was the signal that Judgment Day had ended.

Although there was no title changes unlike the last pay-per-view, it was still a fun event, making many moods upset that the monthly pay-per-view had officially ended.

Someone who was relived? Ashley Massaro.

Its not that she didn't like pay-per-view's, she actually loved them. She loved any WWE shows and was always happy to be backstage during all the chaos.

Although tonight she didn't have a match or any segment she was just very tired. Ashley couldn't wait to get out of there and curl up in a ball in her hotel room and get some much needed sleep.

Looking around the spacious Diva locker room, Ashley made a double check to make sure she had everything she had brought. With no other objects that belonged to her she was set to go. Before she left though she made sure to pull out her cell phone and reply to the message her brother Ronny, had sent her earlier.

Focusing all her attention on the small keyboard Ashley didn't seem to notice someone quietly walk towards her.

"Ashley?"

Ashley, a little startled, looked up to the voice that was calling her name. It was Mickie James who offered a small smile. Ashley was a little curious to know what the former Women's Champion had wanted since they weren't exactly friends. Of course they weren't enemies either but they weren't considered friends. Well you could say that they used to be, but not anymore. Now they were more just like acquaintances. They would say the friendly hello to one another or the occasional "What's up?" but that was basically it.

That actually was how it was with all of the divas for Ashley. She didn't have much conversation with them unless she had a match with one of them. It's not like she didn't like them, cause she did, she genuinely liked all of them but over the past two years...things had changed. The once friendly, playful, life of the party Ashley Massaro was gone, with no explanation.

"Yes Mickie?" Ashley asked getting back to reality.

"Um," Mickie stopped, she seemed a little nervous. "Me and the other divas," she stopped again this time to point behind her where all of the divas sat together looking at them with wide eyes. "Well we were wondering if you would come out with us tonight. We're gonna go to a club nearby to celebrate tonight...would you like to come?"

Ashley frowned after Mickie offered a smile. She ran a hand through her dirty blonde locks as she quietly sighed. An awkward silence filled the room as Mickie waited for her answer. This was the part Ashley always hated, saying no.

"Thank you so much for offering it sounds fun but-"

"You'd rather go to the hotel to sleep." Mickie finished her sentence as she nodded her head. "I know."

Ashley had a sudden rush of guilt wash over her. Had it really gotten to the point where anyone could finish her sentences knowing what she was going to say?

"I'm so sorry Mickie, maybe next time?" Ashley asked with a tiny smile. _Maybe next time?_ Gosh, that was lie.

"Sure, next time." Mickie quietly said also knowing it was a lie. "Alright, I'll see you around." With a small wave Mickie turned on her heels and joined the other divas who were across the room.

And that is how everyone's friendship with the _"Dirty Diva"_ had drifted apart after she would decline their invites to anywhere they would go.

Ashley leaned back so her head was resting against the wall she sat next to. After closing her eyes she could sense the rest of the divas leaving the room but not before hearing their whispers.

_"Well, I tried."_ That was clearly Mickie's voice.

_"I told you she wouldn't come." _A whisper was heard, the voice Ashley didn't quite recognize. _"She never goes out with us anymore."_

_"She's changed." _Was the last whisper Ashley heard before the door was slammed shut. Slowly opening her eyes, Ashley sighed as she was now alone. With no one around she was now aloud to do what she had wanted all night...let a tear drip down her cheek. That's what she did best nowadays. Wiping the tear away Ashley through her face into her hands.

The little secret she had been keeping for the past few years affected everything. But she would never tell anyone what she was going through.

No one understood what Ashley Massaro was going through and no one ever would.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

Elsewhere, someone was having a very different reaction after the pay-per-view. This certain someone had a huge smirk plastered on his face as he walked through the arena parking lot with the _World Heavyweight Championship _placed on his shoulder. Ignoring all of the dirty looks he got from bystanders.

Finding his red convertible Adam "Edge" Copeland through his duffel bag in the back seat and then placed his championship in the passenger seat before he hopped into the vehicle.

After pulling out of his parking space he drove around the parking lot searching for someone...more like a certain _she_.

This night was just almost complete but he just needed a certain someone to complete it.

His smirk grew bigger, if that's even possible, as he drove up to the arena where a Bella twin was waiting outside, probably waiting for her ride.

It was just too easy.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here all alone?" Adam asked making her respond with a roll of the eyes. "Oh come on, you're not going to speak to me?"

"What do you want?" She quickly responded with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I got a lot to celebrate tonight. I just successfully defeated Jeff Hardy to retain this baby," he said as he tapped his championship that was next to him. "And it's been almost a month since I've been drafted to Raw and I never really got a proper welcome. I'm going to celebrate tonight...and you are just the girl to do it with."

The Bella twin scoffed with a disgusted look on her face as she started to walk away. Not liking that Adam continued to drive to follow the diva.

"Come on Brie, don't walk away!"

The diva turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm Nikki," she spat.

"Like it matters." Adam chuckled. "Now if I remember correctly you were drafted too...so we both need a Welcome-To-Raw-Celebration...Rated-R style. What do you say?"

"You're a jerk." Nikki snapped making Adam chuckle even louder.

"But I'm a hot jerk, right?" He smirked as she bit down on her bottom lip and eventually looked the other way. "Yeah, I thought so. Now come on, just get in the car. We don't have to tell anyone. You don't have to tell Nikki."

"I _am_ Nikki, you idiot."

"Right, right I knew that. Anyway you don't have to tell Brie. Now just get in the car, I promise you we'll have a good time."

Apparently the rookie diva was very gullible since after some brief hesitation the diva opened the car door to sit in the passenger seat.

"Whoa, wait!" Adam shouted as Nikki looked on with a confused look. "Go in the back, my baby stays here." Adam said as he rubbed the championship again. Nikki scoffed but eventually went into the back seat. Soon Adam sped off as they left the parking lot.

And just like any other night the Rated-R Superstar would be using an innocent diva for his own needs.

Some things never change no matter how hard you try and change them.

* * *

So there's chapter one. I know it's bad, I'm sorry. Anyway please review :D


End file.
